User talk:ThomastheCat
Hi, welcome to Honorverse! Thanks for your edit to the User:ThomastheCat page. Welcome on board. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Hungry for more Jayne's dotz 21:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Jayne's Answers interspersed. Sorry about the delay, real life had me by the horns for a while. Plenty of questions, if you would be so nice to answer them: *Will Janye's 3 include IAN forces present in the Confederation? (and what about separate book for IAN?) **'It should mention the IAN's general goals in the Confederacy, but the hardware featured will be limited to Silesian Naval, Civilian and Pirates. This means there will be Andermani Freighters, but no Andermani Warships. We hope to do an IAN book eventually.' *Will pirates be described generally or by factions, eg. connected with secession movements? **'We will go into piracy in general terms but the main focus of the book is on the Silesian Navy and civilian interest in Silesia. That said we do cover a few pirate ships and one "Independence Force" that is a good sample for those common in the region.' * Will be mentioned Silesian connections with Mesa/Manpower (eg. hiring pirate parties)? **'Mesa and the slave trade is mentioned in the context of the history of Silesia, but not in terms of current Mesan operations. Part of the reason for this is that Jayne's are written in an "in-universe" style, so they can't betray much of anything that a military consulting firm wouldn't actually know in the Honorverse at a given point in history. (1906 P.D. in terms of J3) * What about secessionists and their naval forces (Psyche, Chalice Cluster, Prism, Logan or Zoraster)? **'As mentioned before, we cover a new secessionist force that can be seen as a template for the others. We have to be careful about what we do and do not talk about so that we leave "wiggle room" for David's work in the future and he doesn't feel beholden to what we've written. He takes what we say in Jayne's pretty seriously. *** New question: Libau Independence Force? (SB2) --dotz 11:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Did SCN possesed anything larger than BC? **'No, and there is an article discussing this in the book.' *** New question: Governmen's policy and yard's incapability? (SB2)--dotz 11:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Is pirate Liberator-class vessel (SITS) some SCN platform (or rather Havenite or Solarian)? **'It is Silesian built, derived from a fast mail courier.' * How many (and what) new stuff will be present in Jayne's 3 comparing with SITS Shipbook 2.0 and its background book? **'I don't have time to give you a whole list, but there will be a lot of new art and information regarding boarding practices which include armored skinsuits, Silesian personnel weapons, grenades, flechette rifles, etc. We also go into a bit of depth about various merchant cartels in the region and will have artwork of their ships and logos. Silesian and Civilian small craft will be covered in a similar manner as the pinnaces in the RMN and Havenite Jayne's were. I'm sure there's more but you get the idea. :)' *** Comment: The rest is ready at SB2.--dotz 11:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Will Jayne's 3 cover Silesian affairs after partition (Sarnow's reforms concerning subordinated part of SCN)? **'I don't believe so. Jayne's 3 covers the state of affairs preceding Honor's time in Silesia in ''Honor Among Enemies' * IS Grayson Space Navy book planned as of 1905 PD or rather 1914/1915 PD? (Will GNS ''Francis Mueller appears? Did Graysons repair Breslau/Principality? Did they obtain Highlnder-class LACs from SKM?) **'These details have yet to be determined. I know the plan is that we'll cover at least some of the new post-alliance construction, but how much of it I could not tell you.' * When Jayne's 3 will be published? **'To be determined. Unfortunately the work done for Ad Astra is done in addition to all of our day jobs, so the schedule on a project like this is really fuzzy.' * Will SLN be described in Jayne's before Mr Weber and Honor Harrington destroy Solarian League? :) **'I hope so!' --ThomastheCat 22:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Thomas, we thank you very very much. You can be walking advertisment of Jayne's :)--dotz 22:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Got Ship Book 2 - it seems it was reedited - missile platform form the previous edition appeared Starhauler now. Rozsak obtained guite good info about LIF's ersatz waffen from before 20 TY.--dotz 11:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::BTW what about Silesian corvette mentioned in HH6 (not SCN commission, but local defense force?)--dotz 23:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC)